The Choice
by missyumi15
Summary: The choice to follow him this night would change the rest of her life. Oh and because someone kindly reminded me that I forgot to mention it. Yes I'm using a OC and a lot of OOC so yeah.
1. The First Choice

**HIYA! So I have been so MIA for so long and my computer is full of all these little ideas the might or might not become full stories and this is just one of them. Mind you its 1:01 am my T.V. just did something strange and this might not be any good. So let start. ^.^**

* * *

She had chosen.

Yumi Takeda sat and reflected on her life up to this point. She had to decide now, turn on the person she loved most or join him.

How had this happened?

They had grown up together, fought together and yet here he was just like her father said.

"You can't trust his kind, The Uchiha." was her father right?

"Well, are you coming?"The fact that he was considering bringing her with him shocked her. To him she was a friend, the only girl who didn't fawn over him, the only person who could keep up with him in battle. Yet she loved him, secretly, all the years they had spent together she had learn to love him.

"What could I do?" She asked a question she already knew the answer to.

_"The shield_" they called her. A secret weapon only known to her something a value to be used.

Was she really going to do this? Leave her home and her family? For him? What was the alternative? She couldn't leave him alone, he wouldn't survive alone; no matter how strong he thought he was.

"He could use you. Make you stronger, something that couldn't happen here."

She looked behind her at Konoha, everyone was asleep, her mother, father and Arashi her brother. They would never speak to her if they knew she was here with him, but the moment she chose to follow him out here, the choice had been made, at least in her head. But now to actually do it.

"Come." He offered her his hand all she had to do was take it.

Take it and live a new life, a new life with him.

As she took his hand she knew she would regret it later on but she had made her choice and this was it.

* * *

**THE END. Dont forget to comment if you liked it/want me to make it a full series/leave it as is/or just stop writing ever again (kidding about this one hehe) now let me go to bed ~NIGHT~**


	2. Getting Bit in the Ass

**Okay so I came up with another Chapter for this yay! **

**Enjoy and don't forget to comment **

* * *

She never thought she would be back here.

Yumi Takeda got off the bus in Konoha and looked around her, the village had changed a lot since she had last been here, but then again a war can really change a place.

"Mommy wait for me!" Sonoske hoped off behind her laughing as he clung to her leg.

Yumi watched the 4 year old and smiled, everything she did was for him now that's why she was here.

"Come along sweetie."

The pair made their way through the village to her old apartment, she never thought for one moment that she would be back here let alone doing something for the Naruto, now the Hokage.

"Mommy you used to live here?"

"Yes I did. A long time ago."

The apartment was still the same, three bedrooms one bathroom, a kitchen and a living room. Her parents and brother had left this place not too long ago and moved to a bigger house so when the Hokage asked her to come back, she asked for this apartment.

"Mommy which room is mine?" asked Sonoske. She took his hand and guided him to her brothers old room, right next to hers.

"This is gonna be your room and you can decorate it however you want."

Yumi had had the room painted blue and green, his favorite colors and his bed put in, all that really had to be done was unpacked.

"So I'm going to leave you to unpack you're toys and things okay. I'll be in the room next door if you need me okay."

He looked you and smiled. "Yes mommy."

Yumi walked in to her old room and sighed, she never never once thought she be walking into this room again, after all the years she spent leaving it.

"Mommy! The door!" Sonoske came running in.

She felt nervous as she walked to the door, not many people knew she was coming back and there were a few that she didn't want to see.

"Yumi?" She couldn't believe who it was.

Her mother.

"What are you doing here?" Yumi asked her mother.

Kikiyo Takeda had a one track mind, the women that Yumi could never be, good obedient, always did as she was told. No the only thing that Yumi had from her mother was her dark hair; other than that they were 2 completely different women.

"I heard you were back, I wanted to see you. See him..." Yumi watched as her mother's words trailed off.

"You see I'm back, he in his room unpacking. Does Father know you're here?"  
Yumi knew he didn't, Hisoka Takeda wasn't too pleased with his only daughter at the moment telling his wife and son that they weren't allowed to speak to her for any reason. The fact that her mother was here meant that her father was gone on a mission.

"Yumi I just wanted to see you both and ask if you needed anything."

"No mother we don't need anything from you. Thank you for asking." Kikiyo looked at her saddend at the way Yumi spoke to her.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I have to go." Yumi watched as her mother walked away and down the stairs. She heard her stop to say something to someone and kept going.

As Yumi turned backing into her apartment she heard a familiar voice.  
"Not even back a full day and you already have your mother acting crazy." Yumi knew who it was instantly.

Michi, her best friend.

"She did it to herself." said Yumi putting her hands on her hips

"Anyways why did she come here. I have nothing to say to her, and if she wanted to apologized she could have done it years ago."

Michi just laughed as he pulled her into a hug. "All right miss Yumi dont get so defensive. Anyways I'm here because the Hokage would like to see you, an-"

"MICHI!"Yumi turned and looked at Sonoske running up behind her.

Michi just laughed and picked him up.

"Well hello there you little mouse, You're so big now. How old are you?"Sonoske laughed

"I'm gonna be 4 soon." He announced proudly. Michi just nodded and gave me a kiss on the cheek.  
"Do you want to go for a walk with me and your mommy?" Sonoske looked at you.  
"You can come if you want love." Sonoske just nodded happily.

* * *

Walking through the village now was different compared to when she was a little girl after the fight with Pain the village had to be rebuilt so nothing was the same. The people hadn't changed and there were still a few people who recognized her, then again her dark blue Takeda eyes didn't hide who she was so the people just starred.

"Mommy look at all the people." Sonoske was more impressed by the way everything looked than she was. He ran around them taking everything in, the way they had lived before she kept him away from people but here he was safe.

"Well it looks like the Hokage wanted to get out of the office." Said Michi as he looked at the group of people approaching them.

Yumi pulled Sonoske close to her earning her a small protest from the child but it quickly stopped when he noticed the people coming towards them.

"Mommy, who's that?" He asked quietly  
"That is the Hokage and his pets." Answered Yumi sternly.

She watched Naruto's smile when he saw her, it was always warm and welcoming.  
"Yumi! You're here!" He pulled her into a strong hug and looked her over.  
"You look good, amazing actually."  
"Don't let your wife hear you say that Naruto or she'll hit you over the head." Said Michi jokingly.

"Well thank you lord Hokage. That is what we call you know, right?" He smiled  
"No, I'm always Naruto to my friends."

She looked at the group of people with him, Shikamaru Narra, Sakura Haruno, and of course the one person she hoped she could go a little longer without seeing. But when she looked at him, she noticed that he wasn't looking at her but at Sonoske, who was tugging at your shirt.

"And who is this?" Asked Naruto looking at Sonoske.  
"Um... This is my um, son. Can you say hi sweetie." Sonoske looked up at Naruto and the others around him.  
"Wai-"  
"Wha-"  
"She has a son. Why are you all looking at her likes is some shock, she's hot who would want to fuck her. Well not me since she's missing a few bits and pieces." Michi said bring them back to focus.

"I'm sorry I just didn't know." said Naruto sheepishly.  
"It's fine, it's not something I bring up in typical conversation. But enough about that, you asked me here for a reason Naruto, giving me the apartment and everything I need to know what it is."  
Naruto nodded "Yes lets go back to my office and talk about it."

"Michi can you watch Sonoske while I take care of this."  
"Yeah sure, how about little prince? Wanna get some Ice cream." Great now Michi was going to load Sonoske with sugar just what she needed.

* * *

When you all reached the Hokages office he sat down, Shikamarru said his goodbyes and left, leaving you with Sakura, Naruto and him.  
"So are your old teammates your baby sitters now?" Sakuras eyes narrowed at her.  
"Yumi be nice."  
"Fine but I want to talk alone." She wasn't going to do this in front of him  
"Sakura go." She made a face but walked out.  
"Him to."  
Naruto looked over his shoulder at him.  
"No can do Princess. He has to stay." Yumi looked at him

"Why?" She asked crossing her hands in front of her chest.

Yumi didn't look at him, how could she after everything he did to her.

"Who better than to help the Shield than the person who knows how she works the best." He said.

"Sasuke is right Yumi. Someone, somehow got their hands on Orochimaru's files on you and trying to develop a way to create the ultimate Shinobi."

Yumi couldn't believe it, she knew her choice would bite her in the ass one day and today was that day. All the research Orochimaru and done on her, all the experiments. For what? This?

"Naruto do you have any clue who?" Her eyes never left his direction. Even when Sasuke spoke she refused to look at him.

"They call themselves The Revolution other than that we know nothing."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed and comment. :D **

**I hope to write another chapter soon so favorite if you like it.**


	3. A smack in the face

**Bwahaha I think I've uploaded 2 chapters this week. I think? lol But yeah I hope to do one chapter a week hopefully on Thursdays. **

**But here you go, happy readings :D**

**Don't forget to comment. **

* * *

"The Revolution?" Asked Yumi

"They seek to create the ultimate Shinobi team. But the way they go about it isn't... how can I put it?"

"They use a mind control jutsu. Like the Edo tensei, but on living people." interrupted Sasuke

"You seem to know a lot about them Sasuke? Turning dark side again?"

He smiled at her that same smile from before, her smile. "If I was, you would be the first to know princess."

The urge to punch him was strong at hearing him call her that but for Narutos sake she kept her composer. "So you need me her for what Naruto? Intel, or you want me to kill someone for you?"

Naruto got up and sighed.

"I need you to here to make sure you don't get into trouble with them. You are still a Shinobi from Konoha and my friend no matter what you've done "

"You want to babysit me. Make sure I don't get into trouble. I am not a child, I can take care of myself." She spat angrily at Naruto.

"They sent out a list of the Shinobi they want and offer a bounty to whoever brings the person on the top of the list."

"And who is next on the list?" she asked Naruto

"You." Said Sasuke walking towards her "You. The Shield. The only person in this world who can use her raw chakra to from a shield that protects you from any and all attacks. Also your ability to manipulate peoples chakra and control them with it makes you a hot commodity."

"I will say this once and once only. I don't need your protection. I didn't need it back then and I don't need it now."

She wasn't talking to Naruto at this point, she was talking to Sasuke. The emotions she had kept hidden for so long coming out.

"Don't force my hand Yumi." Said Naruto, braking the tension between her and Sasuke.

"What will you do?" said Yumi looking away from Sasuke.

"You're a rouge Konoichi, have been for a while. I could order you under arrest."

Her mouth fell open "What about my son? You wouldn't dare take me away from him."

He looked sad when he spoke "To keep you safe and help my friend I would. Just think about it, that's all I'm asking. You and Sonoske can have a life here, you can both be safe. " he let out a big heavy sigh "Take the rest of the day to think about it. I'll need an answer by tomorrow."

"Fine." she said as she turned to walk out.

"If you wont listen to him, listen to me. You may not want us to keep you safe, fine but think of your son. What about his protection? I know you princess, you'll want to keep him safe." Sasuke appeared in front of her.

She didn't think she was going to slap him, she regretted it the moment she did it.  
"Yumi!" Naruto yelled after her but she was already walking out.

After she had left Naruto looked at Sasuke  
"I brought her back for you and look at how she's acting. Are you okay?" He asked walking to Sasuke who was moving his jaw.

"I'm fine. As long as she's safe; I owe her at least that much, no matter how mad she is at me. This is the least I can do after everything that happened."

Naruto walked back to his chair and sat back down. "You still haven't told me what exactly happened between the two of you."  
"It's a long story. She'll forgive me" Said Sasuke as he walked out.

"Yeah after she beats you to a bloody pulp!" He yelled after him.

* * *

**THE END! **

**I hope you like it. **

**Forgive the mistakes (or correct them in the comments) for some reason I always want to write when I'm extremely tired idk why, so there are so many when I go over it the next day but I try to fix them. **

**And don't think you can figure out whats going on between Yumi and Sasuke lol **

**Tata till next time darlings **


	4. Dad

**Okay so its not Thursday, its Friday but that's okay I have a new chapter lol **

**P.s. I was having a hard time writing this chapter because I was thinking ahead **

* * *

"Nice going Yumi, you had to hit him."

Yumi scolded herself as she walked around the village looking for Michi and Sonoske. She hadn't noticed when Masako came up behind her.  
"Hit who Princess?" Yumi looked and smile at old teammate.  
"Oh no one, You know me. But how are you? You look amazing Masako." The other girl smiled back at her.  
"I'm good, but when did you get back? You left with Uchiha to Orochimaru, left Orochimaru and came back here to leave again, without telling anyone." Thats good thing about Masako was that she was very upfront about everything.

"I know it's a long story I'll tell you about it sometime but not today. But enough about me, how have you been?" They both walked together side by side catching up, it made her feel like she never left in the first place.

"Mommy! Come see what Uncle Michi got me!" Sonoske came running to you from holding a shrunken.

"There's my boy." She said to Masako as she waved Sonoske and Michi over.

He stood in front of her and waved the Shuriken.  
"Mommy look."

"I see love, Michi why are you buying me child a weapon?"

"Well I had to go in and get some new stuff and he saw it. I told him he could have it but when he was older, until then it was yours." He answer sheepishly.  
"By the way how did it go with Sasuke and Naruto?"

"Naruto, is giving me till tomorrow to think about his offer and I slapped Sasuke. So over all a very productive meeting."

Michi and Masako just stared at her in disbelieve. You couldn't blame them for as long as they have known you, you and Sasuke had been inseparable. To them it wasn't such a shock when you left with him.

"Wait, you hit Sasuke? See I thought he would be the first person you wanted to see?"

"It's a long story Sako. I really don't feel like talking about him."

"Anyways, I wanted to tell you Yumi that in honor of your return I am hosting a party and you are required to be there."

"Michi I can't, I have no one to watch Sonoske."

"That's fine he can play with the twins. I can host a kid friendly party if I want."

"Twins? Who else has kids."

"Naruto and Hinata have twin boys about a 1 year younger than Sonoske, Shika and Temari have a 1 year old. Gods know my sister wants..." Masako punched Michi in the shoulder to stop him from talking.

"Okay we get the point Michi, the kids can come."

"Fine, Fine I'll be there." Said Yumi

After they said their goodbye Yumi and Sonoske made their way back to the apartment.

* * *

"Mommy?"  
"Yes baby?"  
"Why did you leave this place? It's so pretty."  
Yumi smiled at her son, but how could she tell him about her choice the why of it all when she could never admit it to herself.  
"I followed my heart." In a way she did, she followed her heat but she also needed to get away from everything.

Opening the door to the apartment she planned to take a shower and get dressed for this party but when she saw her father sitting on the couch she knew all that was going to have to wait.

"What are you doing here?" Hisoka Takeda wasn't a cruel man he was just proud, very proud and Yumi wounded his pride when she left, especially since it had been with Sasuke. Her father being the son of the Dimayo of the water country was very, in Yumi's words shallow.

"I was away on a mission for lord Hokage and I heard talk that you had chosen to return."

"Okay ?" That didn't explain to her why he was there.

"I want you to know that I gave your mother and brother explicit instruction. They are not to have contact with you or that child." His tone wasn't harsh, but it still hurt the same.

"I knew that, remember? I came back and you threw me out into the street."

"What should I have done? Welcomed you back with open arms? You betrayed the village and for what? The Uchiha boy? No, I was not going to allow you to bring shame to this family with the choice you made!" This was the man she knew, the reason she left, he was always thinking of what other would say.

"Why don't you ask yourself why I chose to leave? Because you seem to think that I just did it for some random reason."

"The reason you left was because you let that bastard Uchiha poisoned your head and you being the silly girl you were followed him, and for what? He returned and is now living happily with the lady Hitome, and where are you?"

So that's what Sasuke has been up to, than again if anyone belonged together it would be Hitome and Sasuke. She didnt care about anything except for the fact they look cute together and now due to his friend ship with Naruto he was one of the most powerful Shinobi in the village, also the fact that he was the heir to the Uchiha Clan made him a rare jewel for her.

"It was never like that with Sasuke. He was my friend when I needed someone, that's it."

"And the boy?"

"What about him? He's my son, your grandson. He has the Takeda eyes." Yumi was over the conversation. She just wanted to take her shower and have a good night with her friends

"That bastard boy is nothing to me. All I'm saying is that you may be back in the village but you are not allowed near my family, is that understood?" He got up from where he was sitting an walked past her out the door.

"Yes understood." What more could she say. This man was her father and for years he was good, regardless of all the fighting with her mother and to have him tell her that she didn't matter. It was almost too much but she didn't show it because Sonoske was there and if she needed to be strong for anyone, it was him. No matter how broken she felt he needed her.

"Mommy? Are we still going to the party?" She had completely forgotten that he was next to her.

"Yeah we are, I'm going to take a shower and get dressed, why don't you go to your room and play with your toys.

"YAY! Party!" He went off to his room and you made a bee line to the shower. Hopefuly this party wasn't a bad idea.

* * *

**Okay so there you have it. **

**Hoped you like it :)**


	5. Party!

_**HI! SO I know its been a while but I'm back with not one but 2 chapters this week! Out of love and guilt. **_

_**Mostly guilt so yeah here you go! **_

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Michi and Hitome's house was one of the most extravagant in the village than again when you're related to the first Hokage you expect extravagance. All the years she had spent coming here with Michi came flooding back, hanging out after school training, listening to music, coming up with dances to songs, she had good times here.

"You came!" Masako was quick to embrace her and Sonoske "Come inside."

"I said I was going to come."

"I know but you've been so MIA, literally"

Yumi just looked at the other girl and nodded, it was true but she was going to change that now that she was back. They walked inside and into the living room to where people where hanging out listening to music and talking.

"Wow Yumi the years had been good to you." Kiba came up and gave her a hug, it was warm, like he was.

"Thanks, I wish I could say the same to you."  
She punched him lightly in the shoulder, these guys always gave her a hard time because she was the one girl in the academy allowed to spar with the teachers.  
Kiba, Shino, Choji and the other people she had grown up with, including the two people she didn't want to see. Sasuke and Hitome were standing talking to Shika and Temari, who looked like she was holding a child. But Sasuke wasn't paying attention to Hitome who was playing with the child, he was looking straight at her.

"Hey Sonoske, this is Minato and Kushina. I was thinking you guys could play till dinner." The children looked at each other and eventually wondered off to do their own thing

"Wait so they are Naurto and Hinatas kids?"

"Yup the twins, the good thing about them is that they are more like Hinata than Naruto, the down said Hinata is more out spoken now." The way he said out spoken made Yumi think that it was a bad thing.  
Speaking of Naruto and Hinata, Yumi noticed them talking to Sakura and when they noticed her Naruto waved her over.

"Hey Yumi!"

As if on cue the people who hadn't noticed her before stopped and stared at her, that was when she noticed that Sasuke hadn't taken his eyes off of her.

"Yeah Naruto tell the world I'm here."  
"Sorry, so the kids are getting along."  
"Yeah they look like their having fun."

"Well, look who's back." Hitome took Sasukes hand and pulled him to where Yumi was standing with Naruto and Hinata.

"Hello Hitome."  
That girl was never a person she would call a friend, why Sasuke gave her the time of day? Yumi always thought it was because she was easy, all the other girls who had been obsessed with Sasuke were more careful around him but not Hitome no she would take advantage of a situation like that and well get him.

"Aw is that how you greet people? Then again if the bruise on Sasuke's face is any sign of how you welcome your friends I'd rather have the hello." Hitome's green eyes looked at her up and down, studying her. Hitome gave Sasuke a kiss on his cheek right where the bruise was and placed his hand on her waist.

"Aw you gonna kiss it and make the baby feel better?" Yumi rethought what she said right after she had said it.

"I don't get it. Why would you allow her to act like this Naruto? You are the Hokage, can't you punish her."

"What would he punish me for? Sasuke should have seen it coming, Orochimaru would be so upset darling."

Yumi imitated Hitome's high-pitched "sexy" voice that she used when she was talking to someone she found attractive or wanted something and that really pissed Hitome off.

"Don't talk to him like that! You don't know him, your just some stupid girl who thought chasing after a guy would make him fall in love with you!"

"Hitome. Stop"

Sasuke finally spoke up and Yumi laughed, this entire situation was just that funny to her. When she had first come to Konoha she was the odd one out, she befriended the people who naturally wouldn't have friends, Michi, Naruto, Hinata and eventually Sasuke. Yes she was friends with the others but her friendship with him was different. Especially since it was after his parents had died. He lived in the apartment below her, Emi his family's house keeper kept an eye on him but he mostly lived alone and one night while her parents argued she had gone up to the roof needing to be alone and she saw him there. That's when it began. After that they made a thing of meeting each other on the roof and just sitting there together, eventually it would carry on to school; they chose each other as partners for a most of the combat training, she became the only one who could keep up with him, the two top students at the academy.  
The only downside was that the other girls who were in loved with Sasuke hated her, especially Hitome.

"What's so funny?" Hitome placed her hand on her hips and moved away from Sasuke

"You! Well, both of you. Honestly Hitome if the first was alive do you honestly think Sasuke would be his first pick for you? I wonder what Lady Tsunade thinks? Then again what Hitome wants Hitome gets, no matter who had it first. Let me stop before I say something I regret."

Okay maybe she should have said it but, Hitome was getting on her nerves and she was never one to take it, no matter who the person was.

"Shut up! Stop acting like your relevant Yumi, no one cares about you. Sasuke is with me, Naruto and Hinata are married my brother has his own life and what do you have? Your family won't speak to you, so what are you doing here? No one cares about you Yumi Takeda, you are nothing to no one."

That was the second time Yumi regretted losing her temper and everything happened so fast. After she had said her little speech everyone had stopped talking and looked at the 6 of you and Yumi didn't think, she just acted, her hand made contact with Hitome's face harder than she had thought sending her flying back. No one made much of a move they were all to shocked and Yumi didnt stop there, she grabbed Hitome by arm, pulled her up and hit her again, and again, and again, Yumi kept going until someone pulled her off and whoever it was had to be beyond strong because when Yumi was pissed there was no stopping her.

"Yumi enough!" Of course it would have been Sasuke

She didn't fight him, she let herself be dragged away by him while the others got Hitome who was bleeding, she could also here her crying. Yumi broke free of Sasuke's grip and walked out Michi could handle Sonoske she just needed some air, so she headed to the one place she knew no one would bother her.

* * *

"Hey?" She knew who it was, she didn't have to ask. This was their place, and if she came here he would know.

"I'm not going to apologize for hitting her." She meant that, why should she? Yes maybe she shouldn't have hit her like that but Hitome had it coming.

"I'm not asking, It would be nice but I know you." That, that statement she hated when he said that "I know you." She didn't think he did.

"Sasuke you don't know me." He approached her carefully and she noticed it, when he was standing in front of her she looked at him. She really looked at him, not like before, he had changed his outfit from when he was with Orochimaru to a typical Jonin outfit and he kept his Katan on his waist. He looked handsome, although she would never say it aloud.

"I know you princess. You may hate me but I know you. Better than Michi, better than Sako. After everything we've been through."

Everything they have been through. She didn't know whether to laugh or cry. He was right.

But there was something that he didn't know, something she couldn't tell him.

"Whatever you say Sasuke." He held out a hand to bring her up from where she was sitting and she took it. Before she could react he pulled her into a hug. This was him, her Sasuke. Without thinking she pulled away and kissed him.

* * *

**_So that was some party! _**

**_Comment what you think happened after the kiss? _**

**_Gotta wait till the morrow! Muwahahaha_**

**_Please comment! I need some love! _**


	6. Bad Idea

_**Hi! I know I think I promised this chapter a few days ago but some stuff came up. **_

_**But yeah here it is! **_

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Yumi laid in her bed, not sure if she should regret what had just happened or if she should do it again.  
_  
"Do him again"_ Her inner voice said.

She looked over at the man in the bed beside her. How familiar he was to her, not just his face but his body too. She knew ever scar and mark on it but what ran though his head was another thing.  
She had so many questions.  
Why did he follow her here?  
Why did he kiss her back?  
She reached over to where her pants landed after he pulled them off and grabbed her phone.

"Oh shit Sonoske!" How could she forget him? Her own son, she felt like such a bad mother.

"Wake up bastard." she yelled at while she dialed Michis number.  
Then she shook him hard, he always did this after sex. He would finish and go to sleep like a well fed cat.

"Sasuke! Get up!"  
This time she hit him on the chest making him groan. She put the phone to her ear and waited for Michi to pick up.

"Do you know what time it is?"

"Michi where's Sonoske? Is he okay? I'm so sorry I didn't come get him." Sasuke sat up behind her on the bed and kissed her shoulders lazily.

"He's fine. He's sleeping over at Naruto's after you left he said he wanted to give you the night off, he and the twins begged for a sleep over." She smiled, when she was mad he gave her what he called a night off and would stay in his room.

"Are you sure he's fine?" Sasuke was making it hard to focus, pulling her back against him.

"Yes. Can I please go back to sleep now?" He sounded mad to her. He would be, she did hit his sister after all.

"Yeah, Thanks Michi I'll see you in the morning." After she heard the line cut she turned her attention to Sasuke.

"You need to go." She got up wrapping the sheets around her, looking at him naked on her bed made her want to change her mind and let him stay but she knew better.

"Why." he said as he stroked himself lightly.

"This should have never happened."

"Yumi."  
He said her name softly and looked at her straight in the eyes. It was happening all over again history was repeating itself. He stopped what he was doing, got off the bed and stood in front of her.

"I want you Yumi, please. Forget everything from before and just be with me."  
He pulled her hand towards him  
"Don't be angry with me tonight, let me make love to you." He brought her into a kiss and when she kissed back he knew he won.

* * *

She woke up that morning to the smell of eggs and bacon.  
Suddenly it all came back to her, she and Sasuke had sex and not just once.  
It was like being taken back into the past a night together turned into breakfast and training with Orochimaru than dinner and then repeat. She shook those memories from her mind, that was the past. This was now and things had to be different.  
She made her way to her kitchen after the smell of the food and sure enough there he was in cooking only wearing a pair of boxers.

"Good morning princess." He was covered in starches from the night before Yumi felt a sort of pride at the fact that she had marked him.

"Morning. Um... about last night-"

"Don't say it was a mistake. It wasn't"

_"How could he say that?"_ she thought.

"Hitome would disagree."

"I don't care about her."

He voice sounded cold. That is what scared Yumi the most about him, the way people where disposable to him.

"Why are you acting like we haven't done this before."

Before she could speak her phone went off.

"Hello?"

"Mommy!" For a moment she was so happy hearing his voice had forgotten all about Sasuke. She went out of the kitchen and into the living room.

"Sweetheart I'm so sorry I left you." She was sorry, it would take a while before she could forgive herself.

"It's okay mommy. Nato, Shina, and I had fun! Uncle Naruto is making pancakes for breakfast." He sounded really excited on the line and it warmed her heart.

"That's good love. I'm gonna take a shower and come pick you up okay. Can you put Naruto on the phone?"

"Kay mommy." She heard some shuffling on the other line and some laughter then Naruto was on the phone.

"Yumi. You have some major explaining to do and have you heard from Sasuke? I've called him 5 times already." She looked over at the half naked man in her kitchen cooking.

"Nope haven't seen him since I hit his girlfriend."

"Okay I'll try is cell again. I'll see you when you pick up Noske."

"Yeah, okay. Thanks.

Yumi hung up, walking back to the kitchen where Sasuke had finished cooking.

"Breakfast." He offered her a plate.

"Thanks." she said taking it walking into the bedroom and sitting on her bed.

He followed her in, she was so aware of his presence around her and it was comfortable. It was familiar, like all those years apart hadn't changed them.

"Is this going to happen again?" She asked breaking the silence between them.

"If you want." She wanted. She always wanted him, that wasn't the problem.

"What about Hitome?"

"She and I have an understanding. We aren't exclusive to each other." He shrugged his shoulders and laid back on the bed with an arm behind his head. Yumi put her plate on the night stand next to her and straddled him.

"What agreement are we going to have?" She didn't let him answer, she just kissed him pressing herself against him. He flipped her on her back and kissed down her neck earning him small moans and whimper.

"Sasuke wait." But he didn't listen. Just when he was about to enter her the doorbell rang.

"Sasuke." She pushed him back .

"Just ignore it." He wanted to kill whoever was at the door

"Yumi?!"

It was Michi and now he was banging at her door.

"You have to go!"

She said shooting up from the bed.

"Michi can't see you."

She started throwing his clothes at him.

"How can I leave Michi is at the door?"

She laughed lightly and pointed at the window.

"Just like old times." He said as he got up and opened the window, she walked over to him smiling.  
"Bye Sasuke."

She kissed him and closed the window.

* * *

"YUMI! WAKE UP!"

"Michi I'm coming hold on."

She pulled a shirt that was on the floor and opened the door.

"Good morning."

"My sister is beyond pissed." He said as he walked in.

"I'll apologize to you but I won't apologize to her she had it coming. " He nodded.

"Its fine, I know. What did surprise me was Sasuke."

"Sasuke? What did he do?"

She said trying to sound as surprised as she could

"He left after you. Did you see him?" she debated to tell him or not. This was Michi the one person besides Sasuke she told everything to.

"No. I haven't seen him." She decided to lie.

"Oh well but anyways don't you have to get Sonoske at some point today?"

"Yes! let me take a quick shower and I'll meet you outside."

She didn't want him in her apartment in case Sasuke had left something. After a shower and getting dressed she made her way down to the front of the building and noticed Michi talking to Masako.

"Hey! Sasko what are you doing here?"  
"I just wanted to see the only other person who can make Hitome scream besides someone she's fucking."

"I shouldn't have hit her." Yumi really meant that. In a way she was sorry it happened but she wasn't sorry for what happened after.

"It's fine Yumi. We all heard the way she spoke to you, she had it coming." They began to walk towards Naruto's house and she found it strange that Michi would defend you and not his sister.

"But she is your sister Michi."

"But has she ever acted like my sister?"

She knew he had a point. For as long as she had known them, Hitome was never very sisterly towards Michi.

"Well it's over." Said Yumi as she rang the bell at Naruto's house.

"I think that's your mother Sonoske." You heard Hitnata's voice.

"Yeah it is!" She yelled from outside.

"Mommy." Yelled Sonoske as Hinata opened the door

"Hi my love! I'm so sorry about last night."

He hugged her waist and smiled.  
"It's okay. I had fun with the twins anyways."

"That's good. Hinata Thanks you so much for watching him last night, really."

Hinata smiled "It's all right, they had fun last night."

"I hope he didn't drive you to crazy."

"No not at all."

Yumi looked at Hinata, growing up she had been one of the shyest girls in school and one of the few people Yumi talked to. Now married to Naruto, Yumi was so happy for her.

"Well thank you anyways. Where is Naruto?" Yumi expected him here to yell at her for the way she acted.

"He's at the training ground with Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, Sai, Yamato and Aya."

Yumi flinched at the sound of Aya sensei's name. She hadn't seen her in years and she felt like she disappointed Aya when she left.

"We should head out there." Said Michi sounding way to eager for Yumi.

"Yeah, come on Yumi." Said Masako dragging you away.

"Well I'll see you later Hinata! and thank you again!"

"No problem Yumi, have fun."

* * *

Masako and Michi could get their fast enough, than again it would be nice being together with squad 7 and do some training. While they were all walking Michi and Masako told Sonoske about when they were younger and would train together until only Yumi and Sasuke were left.

"Wow mommy."

"Yup. There was never anyone who could beat Yumi except for Sasuke and vise versa."

Yumi couldn't concentrate on that conversation. All she could think of was the night before, she wouldn't tell him but she wished they could have had more time.

"Look over there Naruto and Sasuke are going at it." Michi pointed for Sonoske to see.

Sasuke and Naruto were standing on opposite sides of the field, sweaty and panting. By the looks of it they had been at it for a while. Sakura was yelling something at them. Just then Sasuke ran towards Naruto with his katana striking the shadow clone, then Naruto came from behind with his rasengan, which Sasuke managed to miss.

"Mommy that's so cool!" yelled Sonoske loud enough for Naruto to look over at where they were and get distracted enough for Sasuke to get a punch in, sending him flat on his ass.

"Naruto you should know better than to get distracted." Said Sakura laughing. Sasuke walked over and offered Naruto his hand.

"Yeah some Hokage you are." Said Michi walking over, Sonoske following.

"That was so cool Naruto." Said Sonoske

Yumi watched Sasuke who smiled at Sonsoke and then looked at her

"Hi."

"Hi."

"Wow you guys have a lot to talk about." Said Michi at them.

But just before Yumi spoke Aya placed a hand on her shoulder turning her around and pulling her into a hug.

"I'm so glad you're okay. Welcome back."  
She didn't know why but in that moment she wanted to break down and cry. Aya had not only been her teacher but she had also been a mother figure she need for years.

"Aya I-"

"It's okay. You're here and you not leaving again."

She looked over at Naruto who had expected an answer for today.

"Yeah Aya I'm not going anywhere." Aya pulled back and looked at her then at Sonoske who was smiling.

"Is that your little boy Naruto has told me about?"

"Um yeah that's him."

"Guys this reunion is nice and all but I'm itching for a quick fight." Said Masako bouncing up and down.

"Okay Yumi how about you? All this talk about how big and bad you are."

"Okay let's go." Said Naruto eagerly

"Not you Naruto, If she really is that good and she kills you Sasuke becomes Hokage and we can't have that." Said Sakura pulling him off the field

"Sasuke." Said Michi "A fight between Yumi and Sasuke."

"No." They both said

"Oh come on. Just like the good old days." pleaded Masako.

But how could she even look at him after the night before. Maybe she was a little obsessed but he always had that affect on her; like a drug, especially after all the years they spent together.

"Come on princess. You scared?" He offered her his hand.

"Fine. Fine. Kakashi rules?" She asked walking to the other side of the field.

"Hand to hand combat only. No shield, no chakra control."

"Hey what about Sasuke? Doesn't he get any rules? She shouted.

"Sasuke isn't the one with the shield or the ability to control someone else chakra." Said Aya

"Fine."

Yumi and Sasuke stood in the opposite sides of the field, while Naruto and the others went off to the side.

"Ready. Go"

Neither of them moved. All the times Orochimaru pitted them against each other it always began like this. They walk around each other waiting.

"What are they doing?" Sonoske asked Michi.

"I don't know. I haven't seen your mother fight in years."

Yumi moved first. Into the trees and out of his sight.

* * *

"Whoever pins the other down wins"

Orochimaru stood in between them. It had only been a month since arriving Orochimaru was using these training sessions to assess their strength.  
She moved away out of sight but Sasuke was on her before she knew it with a side kick. She blocked and returned with an uppercut forcing him to flip backwards to doge it, giving her the chance to land a kick on his back.

"Sasuke you need wait or she will win. Yumi don't hold back, he is not your friend now."

* * *

Yumi thought of the advice Orochimaru had given her. It was strange no matter what his intentions where Orochimaru was a good teacher. Sasuke also followed his advice which was why he wasn't following her like he would have before.

"Sasuke where are you I'm waiting." She yelled out.

"This isn't hide and seek princess." She moved towards him making sure he didn't notice her.

"I never said it was." She said while tackling him from behind. He grab her waist from behind and flipped her over his head slamming her on the ground.

"I win." He said as he held her down.

"No." She grab his hand and pulled him forward slamming him on his back. She held him down by straddling him placing a hand on his neck.

"I win."

He tried to shake her off as Kakashi started counting. Before he reached 10, Sasuke ran his hand against up her thigh making her gasp. He distracted her enough to get free.

"That's not fair." She hissed at him.

He didn't answer. They circled each other again. This time she went at him head on and at full force. He dodged again and appeared behind her trying to land a kick.

"Not so fast." She moved to the right and hit him again sending him flying into a tree. She used her body to pin him against it.

"You're done."  
Kakashi started counting again but he did the same thing he had done before.

"You think I'm going to let you win so easy? He tried to do the same thing he had done before.

"6"

"It's not going to work Sasuke."

"8"

She pressed a hand between his legs making him jerk against her.

"10! Yumi wins." She walked away from him towards the other who were cheering.

"Just like old times Sasuke."

He ignored her and sat back down.

"All right whose next?"

The rest of the day went by just like that, they spared and laughed. Just like before. When the sun had set Yumi realized how much time they had really spent just hanging out.

"Well it was fun but I have to go home a make dinner for this little mouse." Yumi said tickling Sonoske.  
"I'll see you guys later." She sat up and grabbed Sonoske hand and began walking away.

After getting back to the apartment Yumi made a quick dinner and popped in a movie for her and Sonoske.

"Mommy today was fun. What are doing tomorrow?"

She had thought about that all day. She was going to talk to Iruka about getting him into the academy.

"Maybe get you into school."

He looked up at her and smiled.

"Can I be a ninja like Sasuke and Naruto?"

"If you want love."

She pulled her onto her lap and focused on the movie, soon enough he was asleep. She picked him up and walked into his bed room. She loved her little boy, loved him more than anything but it was his father. That was her darkest secret something she could never talk about, someone she could never talk about.

* * *

_**YAY That's done!**_

_**I hope you liked it. **_

_**P.S. I didnt get to graphic with the sex stuff because I don't want to get this taken down so yeah Sorry! **_

_**Until next time!~~~~~**_

_**Oh yeah don't forget to comment/rate.**_


	7. Short But Sweet

**Hiya! I have no clue how longs its been since I last uploaded I think over a week? Oh well That's not the point, here have a new chapter!**

* * *

"No please stop!" She backed up cowering from the person coming towards her.

"Do it. He won't stop until you do it."

"I can't I'm tired it won't work!" She looked around trying to find away to escape.

"The trigger of the shield is fear. Learn to control it." Yumi looked at Orochimaru standing there watching her.  
This is what he did, he took one of his experiments made them go crazy and set them loose on her.

The guy lunged at her and she closed he eyes waiting for the impact but it never came. When she opened her eyes and Sasuke was there, he had grabbed the other guy and flung him across the room.

"Orochimaru. She can't do it, are you going to keep wasting your time or can you and I start today's training?"

Sasuke had barely spoken to Yumi since arriving at Orochimaru. This was the first time they actually had been in the same room together in the months they have been there.

"Fine Sasuke. Yumi we are done for today."

She walked past Sasuke hoping he would say something to her but when he didn't she practically ran back to her room and locked the door.

_"He lied."_ She thought. About needing her, about caring about her. Why had she done this? She wanted to go home? She knew she wouldn't be welcomed back after leaving the way she did but she could try?

Could she leave Sasuke?

Suddenly someone knocked at her door pulling her out of her thoughts.

"Yumi open the door." It was Kabuto, he was normally with Orochimaru or in his lab at this time of the day.

"What do you want?" She didn't like him, he was stranger than Orochimaru.

"Ouch princess is that any way to treat a friend? Orochimaru wants to see you."

She opened the door, the way he looked at her really freaked her out. He watched her like she wasn't a person she didn't like it.

"Fine." She walked passed him but he grabbed her arm.

"You are a funny thing princess." She pulled her arm back and walked away.

She was grateful she had a good sense of direction or else she would get lost in the maze that was the hideout. When she walked in to the training area she saw that Sasuke was fighting 3 of Orochimaru's out of control experiments . Sasuke had gotten a lot stronger in the time they had spent here but he still had a long way to go according to Orochimaru at least.

"Yumi come here and watch." he beckoned her over.

"See how he moves, he would be so much better if he had better control of his frustrations. He acts but doesn't think, produces jutsu at random. Much different from you. You can think and act quickly you need to control you abilities. Such strange ability. Do you even realize how strange you are?"

Of course she knew. The Shield. She could use her chakra to form a shield around her when she was in danger. She could also manipulate another person's chakra use it to control them.

"I doesn't matter what my abilities are if I can't control them."

"That is what I am teaching you." She didn't look at him, her eyes were on Sasuke watching his fight.

"It's not for your benefit. I want to see if what you do by nature could be learned. Imagine a Shinobi that possesses Sharingan and you abilities. A Shinobi like that would be unstoppable. I will be that shinobi. When I take Sasuke's body. Do you think that Sasuke is the oonly one I wanted?

She didn't say anything she just kept looking at Sasuke.

"No princess. You're a key figure in this game it's just as much about you than him."

* * *

"Yumi! Hey are you listening?" She was in Naruto's office listening to Izumo and Kotestu fill them in on what they had learned about The revolution.

"Yeah sorry, keep going."

They continued but she still couldn't focus. The greatest Shinobi that what Izumo and Kotestu had first said when they came to Naruto with the report. It took her back to when Orochimaru told her why he had her and Sasuke.

"Well thank you both. Let me know if any new information is found out." They both nodded and walked out.

Naruto sighed and looked at Sasuke who was also sitting in the room.

"Did Orochimaru learn anything from studying her. Something that could make the greatest Shinobi?"

Before Sasuke even spoke she got up and walked out. It was all just too much for her it had been about her. Orochimaru made it clear, he not only wanted Sasuke he wanted her, and the way to do that was to use Sasuke.

"No But I could go though any papers I brought back see if there is anything there?"

Naruto nodded at Sasuke who was walking out the door after Yumi.

"Yumi wait!" Sasuke run up behind her.

"Come here." He pulled her into his arms and held her there. She let him, she was over fighting him and pushing him away. She needed him, needed a her friend.

"You're scared. I know you are but trust that where'er going to figure this out."

"It's been months Sasuke. They haven't attacked yet. How do we even know they're after me?"

She had a point it had been 3 months since she arrived in Konoha and nothing but a squad of chunin had been attacked and given a message.

"Give use the Shield. That's all it said Sasuke."

"I know."

"Then what do we do?" She sounded desperate 6 ninja have been killed with and all of them found with the same message.

"I don't know."

She walked towards the academy it was time to pick up Sonoske. Sasuke walked beside her letting the conversation go.

* * *

"Mommy!" Sonoske ran to her with his arms open. According to Iruka he was an amazing student.

"How was your day love?" He was so happy. Because of the life they lived Sonoske had never had a place to call home until now.

"It was fun! We played with Surikins! I was the best of the day Minato was close but I beat him by one."

Sonoske had also become inseparable from Minato always trying to have sleepover's.

"That's really good Sonoske. When I was your age no one could beat me. That is until your mom moved here." Said Sasuke

"Really?"

Sasuke nodded and ruffled his hair.

"Alright how about we get you home and get dinner started?"

"Kay, Can Sasuke come for dinner too?"

Yumi looked at Sasuke.

She didn't mind. She and Sasuke were being friendly towards each other after spending the night together. It had only happened that one time but they got along better than before.

"Sure if he wants?"

Sonoske looked at Sasuke pleadingly making her laugh.

"Yeah I think I have the time. But I have something to do first. What time should I be there?"

"Around 6 is good."

"Okay I'll see you at 6."

* * *

**YAY that done lol. sorry it was so short. Next one will be longer for sure. **

**Hope you liked it! **


	8. Past Happy Birthday Sasuke!

_**HI HI YAY NEW CHAPTER! So it's about 2 am and I've been working on this chapter all day. so yeahhh I hope you like ittttt**_

_**P.s. Happy Birthday Sasuke! **_

_** It's written in honer of his Birthday**_

* * *

**Chapter 8**

_Final conclusion of observation  
By Kabuto Yakushi_

_" It is my conclusion that if a way could be found to combine the coveted Uchiha clan techniques and Yumi Takedas abilities a truly powerful and unstoppable Shinobi could be created. " _

_Options to present-_

_Continue experimentation on subject B (Yumi Takeda)to isolate the chakra control and chakra shield. Continue to hold Sasuke in place for vessel. _

_Implantation of Sharingan to Yumi replacing Sasuke?_

_Using Yumi and Sasuke to procreate a vessel._

_Options to be brought to Lord Orochimaru for his thoughts. _

Sasuke read the file over and over in his mind wishing it said something different. There were marks on the option lines the last on circled. That's what they had planned, how could he had been so stupid let himself get carried away like that.

Sonoske.

It was all about Sonoske.

He picked up the papers he thought important to bring to Naruto so he could see.

Sasuke had agreed to go over to Yumi's for dinner but he had to do this first. He had put it off for a while now but Naruto had insisted they get the information.

How did he not see it before. It wasn't Yumi they wanted it was her son. If they had this same information than they knew who he was, what Orochimaru had done.

Now he would have to explain to Naruto the truth about he and Yumi, the truth about Sonoske. He had to, if this is what he had to do to keep his son safe he would do it.

"Naruto here. It took me a while but I found them among Kabutos things but these are only copies but this is the information that he had on us."

Sasuke tossed the papers on Narutos desk and looked at the clock he still had about an hour. He watched Naruto read the papers, Narutos expression when he reached the last place told Sasuke to get ready to tell a story so he waited.

"But Sasuke they wanted to make you and Yumi into a one all-powerful Shinobi? How would that work?"

Sasuke didn't answer, he thought he'd let Naruto figure this one out.

"Unless... No Sasuke this could mean. Is it... I mean is he?"

"He's mine."

Sasuke had to give it to his best friend if he was surprised he didn't show it.

"But how? When? Is that why you asked me to find her?"

"It's a long story."

"Start from the beginning."

Sasuke took a deep breath and began to tell him everything.

* * *

"Sasuke I need you and Yumi to go to the southern hideout and give this to Karen"

Orochimaru had handed them a package it didn't seem important but they didn't question it. They had learned early on not to question commands from him.

They took off knowing it would take about a day before they arrived.

It had been a year now and Yumi felt like she had made the wrong choice. Sasuke didn't talk to her much. He just trained, watched her train, slept and ate. When it got late they set up camp and he started a fire and sat down.

"I think I'll go home..."

Sasuke looked at her in disbelief.

"Why?"

"Wow he speaks. Sasuke you haven't had a full conversation since we've been here!"

"We've been training. Why did you come here then."

"Because of you! You asked me to come."

"I gave you a choice. What you decided was not up to me."

"No but it had everything to do with you! You don't see it do you Sasuke?"

He walked towards her and pulled her against him.

"I'm sorry. But I don't think you see either; I need you. Yumi I need you." He pulled away and pressed his forehead against hers and for a moment she hesitated. His eyes were closed as if he was thinking.

"Yumi" He said her name softly.  
When his lips met hers she didn't know what to do. She didn't have time to decide because he pulled away.

"Yumi sa-" He didn't have time to finished because Yumi pulled him back into another kiss.

* * *

"Wait so you're telling me you had a thing for Yumi? Even then?"

Sasuke nodded. He didn't feel embarrassed about it like before. Yumi was always the one for him.

"So you guys were together, together?"

"Yes. Hence why Sonoske is mine."

Naruto shook his head "But she said he's not?"

* * *

"Sasuke no. I don't feel so good."

Sasuke sighed and got off the bed, she had been like this for almost a week now.

"I'm telling you to tell Kabuto. The sooner you do the sooner you'll feel better."

"Yeah and the sooner you get back on top of me." She joked

"That too" he said kissing her lightly "But really please just get checked out."

"Yeah yeah fine I'll go. You better leave before Orochimaru wonders why you're late."

He kissed her again and left. They had been like this for almost 3 years now after that first kiss They at first stole kisses where no one could see them, and eventually they began sleeping together.  
They didn't talk about what they were, just that they wanted each other.

After his training with Orochimaru he made his way back to his room where Yumi would most likely be waiting.

Sure enough their she was in bed asleep.

"Hey sleepy head. What Kabuto say?"

Sasuke shook her shoulder and kissed her cheek lightly.

"He said its most likely the flu so stay away and he took some blood just to be sure it isn't anything else. But how was training?"

"As long as you're okay and it was fine like always."

Sasuke watched her sit up, no matter what she looked like she was always perfect to him. He kissed her pulling her close.

"Sasuke no you're going to get sick."  
"No I won't." He pulled her night-gown off over her head leaving her naked.

"Before you start something let me just tell you. Orochimaru asked Kabuto to give you a check up."

Sasuke stopped in his tracks he didn't like the sound of that.

"Why?"

She wiggled free of his grasp and held the bed sheets around her.

"I don't know. I guess it time."

Orochimaru had Kabuto give them both a full check up at least 2 times a year but Kabuto had just done it a month ago.

"No it's not. Do you think he knows?"

"I don't think so. Sasuke no one sees us."

"I know I just.. Yumi if anything happens to you."

"Hey relax just go and see what he wants. We're both too precious to Orochimaru for them to do anything to us."

He nodded and got off the bed. As he made his way to Kabuto he thought about what he would do if it came down to leaving with Yumi he would do it. The only question would be how?

"Sasuke-Kun I see Yumi deliver my message."

"Yeah she did but I had my second check up for the year already."

Kabuto pulled out some papers and looked them over.

"Well Lord Orochimaru is worried about you. He feels that you've been a little slow with your training. He just wanted me to make sure everything's okay."

"Fine."

Sasuke felt fine the only thing was the late nights with Yumi. He could keep his hand off her witch led to them going to bed late each night. Sasuke didn't say anything while Kabuto check him over. Once it was done Sasuke got dressed and walked towards the door.

"She's pregnant you know."

That stopped Sasuke fast in his tracks.

"What are you talking about?"

"Yumi. I told her she most likely had the flu but I drew some blood anyways to check and the results came back. She's pregnant, I assume some congratulations are in order?"

Sasuke grabbed him by the neck and held him in the air.

"Are you sure?"

"I check it twice. I of course have to tell her and Lord Orochimaru. He will be very interested in this child."

"Don't you dare go near her." Sasuke wouldn't let Orochimaru near his child so he didn't address that.

"Fine I'll let you tell her."

Sasuke let Kabuto go and walked out without another word.

* * *

"Okay so you knew she was pregnant. Didn't you tell her!" Naruto looked confused

"It wasn't that easy." Sasuke knew if he could back in time he would have done it differently.

"Okay finish then!"

* * *

"Sasuke what's going on? You've burned out all your work outs." It had been a few days Sasuke noticed she was starting to feel better her stomach was a little more delicate but other than that she was fine.

"I don't want to talk about it." He was purposely sabotaging his training

"Sasuke no." He looked at her was he really going to do this make her hate him.

"No, I have to go. Karin's on her way and Orochimaru wasn't me to meet her half way."

He walked away from her without saying another word. He knew what was going to happen and he was going to hate himself for it.  
Kabuto chuckled as he walked in.

"I'll ask you again are you sure?"

"Shut up and go."

Sasuke watched Kabuto transform into to him and leave, all he had to do was wait now.

"You bastard! Get the Fuck out!"

When he heard Yumi yell he knew it was time for him to play his part.

"What the hell is going on?" Sasuke already knew what he was going to find but that didn't mean it hurt any less.

"Sasuke. I thought, he used a transformation justu. "

"How could you?"

"Sasuke he came in. I thought he was you." She walked towards him but he pulled back.

"Is that what you're going to tell him."

"He's lying Sasuke please you have to believe me."

"Why should I?" He snapped at her and shoved her against the wall.

Pulling her up by the arm. "I'm done with you." He let go of her arm and let her fall on the floor.

* * *

"So she left after that."

"Yeah she left and gave birth to Sonoske."

Naruto shook his head at him

"She thinks Kabuto is the father."

Sasuke just nodded and looked at the clock it was almost 6 and he had to head to Yumi's for dinner.

"I should get going."

"Okay I'll think about what to do with these papers. Oh and here."

Naruto handed him a small package.  
Sasuke looked at it confused.

"What is it?"

"It's your birthday present bastard."

Sasuke didn't even remember it was his birthday today he had thought of everything that was going on with Yumi and Sonoske.

"Thanks loser." Sasuke undraped the package to find a Kunai similar to the ones Naruto's father used.

"I had it engraved with the Uchiha clan crest and my families crest, You know because you're my best friend. I just wanted you to have that. I have one too."

"Thanks Naruto it really means a lot." And it did. Naruto had always been there for him and trusted him, Naruto was his best friend.

"You're welcome now get out so I can get home to my wife and kids."

Sasuke laughed as he walked out.

* * *

"Sonoske open the door!"

Sasuke heard Yumi yell in the apartment.

"Okay mommy! Sasuke!" Yelled Sonoske when he saw him at the door

"Hey where's your mom?"

"Fixing her hair I think?" Said Sonoske while Sasuke walked in.

Sonoske showed Sasuke to the living room although Sasuke already knew where it was.

"Hey right on time." Said Yumi walking in. Sasuke had to take a moment before speaking, she looked beautiful. Her dark hair was out and curled and even though it was shorter than before it looked amazing. She was wearing a simple black dress that really brought out blue Takeda eyes.

"You look amazing."

She smiled genuinely happy with the comment.

"Thank you. Let's eat before dinner gets cold."

The three of them walked over to the dining room.  
Yumi was another person who didn't forget his birthday. The dining room was decorated with balloons and a banner that said Happy Birthday on it.

"Happy Birthday Sasuke!" Said Sonoske happily

"Mommy said she wanted to surprise you! Did it work?"

"Yes it did, Thank you both so much." He said picking up Sonoske and hugging him tight. It was the perfect moment. The women he loved and his son together with him, if only it could be like this forever he thought.

"I'm glad you like it. Here sit let's eat." Said Yumi motioning to the table full of food and a cake.

"I told Sonoske that you don't like anything sweet but he insisted on making a cake."

"Everyone likes cake mommy." He said sitting down.

"Okay love whatever you say. You boys start digging in and I'll get us something to drink. Sasuke, water, juice or wine?"

"Wine!" Said Sonoske giggling

"I'll give you fruit punch." she said to him

"Wine sound good."

"Red or White?"

"Red."

She came back with a cup of juice for Sonoske and a bottle of wine with two glasses.

"Alright everyone lets eat."

Sasuke looked at Yumi and Sonoske and for this moment he knew he could forget everything else that was going on because this is where he should have been all along. This was what he wanted, what he always wanted with Yumi.

A family.  
Just the two of them and their son.

For the rest of the night he could just be with them and that's what he was going to do.

* * *

_**Its late I'm tired It's probably so messy. **_

_**I'll edit it soon. **_

_**But yeah there you have itttt **_

_**Hope yall liked it dont forget to comment and rate okay :)**_


End file.
